Do You Still Love Me?
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Sasuke yang merasa terkhianati oleh kekasihnya pergi ke sebuah toko bunga. Dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Suara itu terdengar familiar, seakan mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bisakah Sasuke kembali mengingat siapa gadis itu? - Sakura merasa jika dia mengenal orang ini. Orang yang terlihat sendu ketika membeli bunga Daisy. Chapter 1 Update! Daisy - Loyal Love


**CherRyeowook**

**and**

**My Best Friend—F.R. (real name, not account)**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2****nd**** The Story Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Still Love Me?**

—**Mauve Lilac**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Daisy**

—**Loyal Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for reading^^**

**Happy reading^^**

**oOo**

**Saya tidak pandai menggunakan kata-kata ketika membuat cerita ini. Saya harap kalian bisa memakluminya.**

**oOo**

_**Daisy**_. Itulah adalah bunga yang sedang dipegang oleh lelaki itu. Nama lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menatap bunga _**daisy**_ itu dengan lembut dan sendu. _**Daisy**_ itu adalah lambang cintanya untuk sang gadis yang dia cintai. Gadis yang memenuhi harinya. Gadis yang begitu dia cintai. Gadis dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata, yang ternyata mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Teman masa kecilnya. Hanya gadis itu yang selama ini menemani harinya dengan senyuman yang hangat.

Persahabatannya dengan temannya pun telah putus hanya karena satu gadis. Gadis yang berhasil membuatnya begitu mencintainya dengan setia. _**Daisy**_ adalah bunga dengan lambang cinta setia. Sasuke merasa cintanya pada sang gadis Hyuuga itu akan tetap setia selamanya. Bagaimana jika cinta abadinya bukan untuk sang gadis Hyuuga? Bagaimana? Apakah itu akan pantas disebut dengan cinta yang setia? Sasuke dan semuanya tidak akan mengetahuinya. Hanya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang dapat mengetahuinya.

Sasuke itu tipe orang pendiam, dingin dan cuek, begitu juga di depan kekasihnya. Tapi, siapa yang menduga dibalik sikapnya itu, dia dapat bersikap romantis dengan sang gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika sudah di depan sang kekasih. Memang, Hyuuga Hinata bukan kekasih pertamanya. Tapi, saat berpacaran dengan sang gadis Hyuuga ini, dia bisa merasakan cinta. Cinta yang begitu dalam. Tapi, Sasuke salah tanggap. Salah karena memaksa sang gadis Hyuuga mencintainya. Padahal, sang gadis Hyuuga begitu mencintai sahabatnya.

"Hei,"

Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang familiar namun tak dapat dikenalnya ini. Suara yang membuat seorang Sasuke merindukannya. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menuju suara yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang khas.

"Jika Anda ingin membeli bunga itu, silakan menuju kasir. Saya akan menguruskannya untuk Anda," ungkap sang suara.

"Ya,"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia seakan dapat mengenali suara ini. Tapi, suara siapa? Siapa? Dia bahkan tidak mengenal gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Gadis dengan rambut seperti bunga sakura—berwarna merah muda—, kulit putih seperti porselen, hidung yang kecil namun mancung, mata yang indah untuk ukuran orang Jepang—berwarna hijau kebiruan—, dan bibir kecil namun terlihat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya. Oh, jangan lupakan bibir atas sang gadis yang membentuk huruf 'M'. Astaga, betapa sempurnanya pahatan Tuhan ini. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang ramping dan mungil.

Sang gadis berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Oh, betapa Sasuke sangat kagum dengan pahatan sempurna Tuhan atas tubuh yang ada di depannya ini.

"Anda ingin berapa tangkai bunga _**Daisy**_-nya?" tanya gadis itu sambil terlihat memilah-milah yang masih segar.

"Cukup satu," jawab Sasuke masih dengan menatap gadis itu dengan intens.

"Benarkah? Apa Anda tahu artinya?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman yang manis—semakin memperjelas huruf 'M' di bibir atasnya.

"Apa?"

"Daisy artinya cinta yang setia. Satu bunga artinya cintaku hanya untukmu. Jika digabung menjadi 'cintaku yang setia hanya untukmu'," jelasnya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sendu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Nah, ini silakan. Hanya satu tangkai, tapi bukankah terlihat indah?" suara ceria sang gadis membuat hati Sasuke berdesir saat itu juga.

"Ya. Anda sangat pintar merangkai bunga," puji Sasuke yang membuat sang gadis merona.

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda," balas sang gadis dengan senyuman yang manis ditambah dengan rona yang menghiasi pipinya yang putih.

"Siapa nama Anda?"

"Ah, Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Anda?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura memandang ke hamparan padang bunga yang ada di depan matanya. Berbagai macam bunga ada di depan rumahnya. Yah, padang bunga yang dia lihat ada di depan rumahnya sendiri. Semua keluarganya memang sangat mencintai bunga, bukan hanya kaum perempuan, tapi kaum lelakinya pun menyukai bunga. Katanya, bunga memiliki banyak arti. Kalau kita susah mengungkap sebuah perkataan, keluarganya bisa saja menggunakan bunga sebagai pengucapan. Cukup aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

Sakura itu tipe yang pendiam namun terkadang jika ada sesuatu yang penting, dia akan menjadi sangat cerewet. Rumahnya terlihat seperti sebuah kastil kuno. Sebenarnya, memang kastil, sih, dengan ukuran besar karena semua keluarganya tinggal di kastil itu. Namun, orangtua Sakura memiliki rumah sendiri—lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion. Sementara, Sakura sendiri tinggal di apartemen. Keluarga besar Sakura yang tinggal di kastil adalah kakek-nenek dan paman-bibi serta para pelayan yang setia.

Sakura memilih tinggal di luar mansion dan kastil—apartemen—karena ingin mandiri. Sakura mengambil pendidikan jurusan kedokteran yang membuatnya harus bisa mandiri di pusat kota. Bukan berarti keluarga besar Sakura tinggal di desa, namun di pinggir kota. Tempat yang sepi dan tenang. Itulah kenapa keluarga Sakura begitu mencintai bunga. Padang bunga yang indah.

"Saku,"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di luar?"

"Aku sedang memandang padang bunga, Sasori," jawab Sakura pada sosok lelaki berambur merah yang bertanya padanya.

"Oh. Tapi, kulihat kamu tersenyum tidak jelas tadi. Kenapa?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Aku teringat seseorang yang bernama Sasuke, pelanggan toko bunga kita," jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang merona dan senyum malu-malu.

"Jadi? Kamu menyukainya?"

"Mungkin. Tapi, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Di sebuah tempat," ujar Sakura dengan ragu.

"Mungkin, temanmu masa kecil,"

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Sakura dengan ragu.

"Ah, apa kamu jatuh cinta padanya, Sakura?" tanya Sasori dengan seringai jail ketika melihat rona wajah Sakura yang merona.

"Ukh~,"

"_**Lavender Rose**_,"

"Atau _**Thornless Rose**_ atau _**Gloxina**_?"

"Ah, ternyata benar. Kamu sudah jatuh cinta pada pelangganmu itu," dengan seenaknya Sasori mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang membuat Sakura meninggalkannya di padang bunga itu. Terdengar gerutuan dari Sasori yang di dengar oleh Sakura.

"_**Lavender Rose**_," gumam Sakura sembari meninggalkan Sasori yang sedang berteriak memanggilnya di belakang.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Hi, everyone~ I'm come back with story about flowers.

Saya berharap kalian kembali menyukai cerita saya ini. Apakah cerita sudah cukup menyenangkan? Maaf, kurang panjang. Apakah kalian ingin tahu arti bunga di atas? Baiklah, saya akan memberitahukannya pada kalian^^

**Mauve Lilac : Apakah kamu masih mencintaiku?**

**Daisy : Cinta yang setia**

**Satu tangkai : Cintaku hanya untukmu**

**Lavender Rose, Thornless Rose, Gloxina : Cinta pada pandangan pertama**

Saya berharap kalian dapat me-review cerita saya^^ Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini.

* * *

**Author,**

**CherRyeowook**

**25 Maret 2013**


End file.
